<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beef by JaneBuzJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024072">beef</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane'>JaneBuzJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cherry's ponytail is no longer pristine, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mention of fisting, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wet &amp; Messy, gagging mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Cherry glowered at him, a startlingly intense presence even in Joe's periphery. He watched smugly as Cherry set Carla down on a bed of moss and stalked towards him.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Joe smiled his blandest smile.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With a snarl, Cherry pushed him hard against a tree, raking his nails down the bare planes of Joe's chest and sinking to his knees. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Winning made Kaoru horny. It always had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pfpffppff don't ask me it's just horny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd barely crossed the finish line when Cherry grabbed his hand and dragged him from the factory, a victorious flush painting the tips of his ears. </p>
<p>Joe was grinning as Cherry towed him towards a dense clump of trees outside the fence surrounding Crazy Rock. He never, ever lost on purpose - no matter how many jokes Cherry made about his skills, he <em>did</em> have his pride - but he'd never be mad at the results it garnered him afterward. </p>
<p>Winning made Cherry horny. It always had. </p>
<p>The security guards at the gates barely gave them a second glance, but Joe nodded good night to them anyway, and began whistling a jaunty tune as Cherry pulled him to a stop and then shoved him into a thicket. </p>
<p>"Whoa, now, be careful of the goods," Joe said woefully. He brushed a leave from the sleeve of his jacket and inspected a scratch on his arm. </p>
<p>Cherry glowered at him, a startlingly intense presence even in his periphery. Joe watched smugly as he set Carla down on a bed of moss and stalked towards him. </p>
<p>Joe smiled his blandest smile.</p>
<p>With a snarl, Cherry pushed him hard against a tree, raking his nails down the bare planes of Joe's chest and sinking to his knees.</p>
<p>Joe's laugh turned into a gasping moan, and he arched up against the warmth of Cherry's hands as Cherry shoved his pants down and grabbed his cock. </p>
<p>"Already hard," Cherry said, disgusted. "I should have known." </p>
<p>"It's the adrenaline," Joe said. His heart thundered in his ears as he watched Cherry rub his face against his cock, streaking his black mask with wetness. </p>
<p>"Oh my god fuck," Joe whispered. His hips jerked, smearing more fluid across the bridge of Cherry's nose, and he bit his lip when Cherry glared at him. "It's not my fault!" he protested. "Suck it or don't, Kaoru, just -" </p>
<p>"Don't call me that here," Cherry hissed, and flicked the tip of Joe's cock. </p>
<p>Joe rose up on his toes, half groaning, half laughing as the shock zipped through him like lightning, settling into a low pulse at the root of his cock. "Please, babe," he moaned. "Suck it a little." </p>
<p>Cherry scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Joe knew from the way his breathing came faster and the way his fingers fumbled underneath his mask that he wasn't entirely unaffected. It made him shudder with anticipation: any chance he had to get Kaoru out of his head, to make him act only on instinct, were always the best, most memorable fucks. </p>
<p>Joe moaned when Cherry sucked the tip of his cock into the warm heat of his mouth, his mask sitting just below his chin. It was enough to drive Joe to distraction, and he buried his hands in Cherry's ponytail, searching for an outlet for the wildfire of arousal that blazed through him. He pulled, yanking Cherry's head farther down on his cock, and while he expected Cherry to rear back - maybe slap him around a little - he shouted when Cherry went with it, swallowing his dick down to the root with a wet slurp. </p>
<p>He watched Cherry with blazing heat as Cherry bobbed his head as best he could, choking and sputtering on Joe's dick. He gagged once, then pinched the thin skin of Joe's hips. </p>
<p>Joe's head fell back agains the tree as he let Cherry come up with a gasp and a cough. He muttered something once, then went down again, cupping Joe's balls in his hand and pulling him forward with another. </p>
<p>"Kaoru - <em>Cherry</em> - fuck, I'm gonna - I'm -" </p>
<p>Cherry glared up at him, his gold gaze blindingly brilliant in the dark of the night, but his eyes went wide as he gagged again, pulling back with a cough as Joe came all over his tongue. </p>
<p>"Fuck, baby," Joe sighed, pumping his hips forward. He smeared his come against Cherry's mouth, admiring those pretty lips twisted up into a sneer, and chuckled when Cherry spat his mouthful off to the side. "You look good like -"</p>
<p>"I know," Cherry cut him off as he rose to his feet. "Turn around." </p>
<p>"Oh, you didn't come?" </p>
<p>"You know damn well I can't come with your cock down my throat," Cherry snapped. "Your sexual prowess does not extend that far. Where's the lube?" </p>
<p>"Pocket." Joe said happily. "Left side. You gonna fuck me?" </p>
<p>"I am going to sate myself with your body," Cherry said, all snippy and mean, just like Joe liked it. He spun Joe around and pressed his chest against the tree, covering Joe's back with the warmth of his body as he searched his trouser pocket for the travel lube. His task didn't stop him from littering bites all across Joe's neck; harsh, sucking kisses that made Joe arch and sigh and pant his name. </p>
<p>It was only when Joe had rested his forehead against the tree, grinding against the unforgiving wood - chilly even through the barrier of his jacket, Cherry wasn't mean enough to make him put his whole dick against the bark - that Cherry slipped two fingers inside him, stretching him apart quickly and efficiently. </p>
<p>"Kaoru," Joe groaned. "Shit, yeah, right there." He stuck his hips out and grinned into his arms when Cherry slapped his ass with a curse. <em>Don’t call me that.</em></p>
<p>"You're loose," Cherry said abruptly. "Did you finger yourself before the beef?" </p>
<p>"Maybe," Joe panted. "Watched one of Carla's home movies and got horny for you." </p>
<p>Cherry moaned. His fingers spasmed inside Joe before he withdrew them, and the next thing he knew, Cherry had his cock out and his hole wet, pressing inside Joe without stopping. </p>
<p>Joe reached behind him and pulled Cherry closer, widening his stance so he could press back. Their eyes met over Joe's shoulder, and he knew his grin matched Cherry's as Cherry pulled out and <em>fucked</em> him against the tree. </p>
<p>"Oh shit," Joe gasped as Cherry's length filled him again, demanding and hot. "Yeah, Kaoru, yeah, give it to me -" </p>
<p>"Shut – the fuck - up," Cherry grunted, punctuating his insults with pointed thrusts. He was breathing fast as he dug his nails into Joe's ass, rhythmic “uh-uh-uh”s escaping him each time he rocked back into the welcoming clutch of Joe's body.</p>
<p>His pace only made Joe cry out louder, and he reached down to jerk himself off in time with the messy slickness of Cherry's dick coring him open. It was hot and animalistic and everything Joe needed from him after being thoroughly beaten, shown up in every way. He was both the loser and the winner, the trophy and the consolation prize. He burned with the need to show off, to give as good as he got.  </p>
<p>With a growl, Cherry reached beneath Joe's arms and grabbed his sweat-slick chest, forcing Joe back into a steep curve as he fucked into him hard enough that his balls slapped against the wet skin of his taint. </p>
<p>The angle and brutality of it was enough to have Joe reach a second climax. His come splattered against the bark of the tree and dripped languidly onto his jacket as Cherry came inside him with a strangled shout. His breath was hot against Joe's ear, the pace of it irregular, as he whined a little each time his cock twitched inside Joe's body.</p>
<p>Joe reached back and gently tangled a hand in Cherry's ponytail - thoroughly destroyed, at this point - and petted him gently as they came down. </p>
<p>Cherry craned his head down and kissed him once, softly, before drawing back and disengaging with a satisfied sigh. </p>
<p>"A quality experience, as ever," he said, sounding pleased. </p>
<p>Joe bit his lips as his spent cock twitched. "Wanna go home and fool around some more?" he asked slyly. "You can eat me out. I'm all messy, Kaoru-senpai."</p>
<p>Cherry sniffed. "I would like to go home and <em>do laundry,</em> then we may capitulate to your rather juvenile plan." Too sex-drunk to summon his usual ire. </p>
<p>Joe fucking loved it. Grinning, he raised his hand for a fistbump. </p>
<p>After a moment of consideration, Cherry patted it. </p>
<p>"No. Fisting is for nights we do not attend S." </p>
<p>The slight smile on his face as Joe bellowed with laughter was, in Joe’s opinion, the best part of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane">@JaneBuzJane</a></p>
<p>Comments n kudos fuel me!</p>
<p> <a href="https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane/status/1370866622982983687">RT (QT welcome) this fic on Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>